Black Night
by Ichigo57
Summary: Syaoran is japanese mercenary and Sakura is a Chinese Mercenary. Enough said. I rated it M because it gets pretty intense after the first chapter. Sexual and Violent content


**A/N: Hey everyone, my name is BleachFan32 and this is my first planned out fanfic. I know I was writing about Bleach at the moment, but I have no further inspiration to write about out. So, now I'm going to write about an anime that I really like: Tsubasa. Yeah, I've been a fan of Tsubasa for a long time. Okay, this is about Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran has been assigned a perilous mission to bring the Japanese and Chinese assassin corporations together. I want spoil anymore so, here I go:**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, not me.**

**--**

**Chapter I**

**Mission**

**--**

Syaoran inspected the close compacted buildings, frustration lighting the hem of his chocolate-locked brows. It furrowed as the glimmering clouds shined in a laminating glory as the stars pierced them. It was bad enough that Tokyo was filled with large billboards, electronic skylights, massive TV screens implanted above the civilization. "Damn, I hate Tokyo," he whispered, it almost coming out in a breath. Even though he was a Japanese Mercenary, he despised Tokyo. Every corner of it was filled with blistering light. He preferred to work in dark, open spaces. Ones that weren't surrounded by towering skylights; and brighter than bright street lights. He was stiffly positioned above a company building named Yatsubo, the highest funded company in the world today. He heard the gliding of an automatic door, hastily gripping the butt of his MG 26. He shifted into a crouch, angling the machine gun in the direction where the man or woman would walk out of.

He heard the footsteps and concluded from the way it softly patted the floor that it was a female and not a male. He waited a few seconds, and saw light brown hair cover the edges in light wavy motions, bangs that he could never forget. He retrieved his MG 26 back into his EK MG. He shrugged the gun back into the sheathes that his vest provided and then covered himself with his black seamless leather coat. A grin covered over his flawless features. He stood(standing at a height of 6,1) and then somersaulted from the edge of the building, landing acutely next to Sakura.

She barely turned her eye to him. He looked back, "Did you get it?" he asked, voice tiresome. They both walked semi-slow. Sakura showed him the item of which he spoke of, and then cloaked it in her black jeans pocket. Syaoran tugged harder at his leather jacket his MG 26 and his MG 42 becoming visibly, trying to poke through the tight jacket.

"We need to go quickly. The authorities will be here soon." Silence. They stopped their already short conversation.

The wind blew.

Sakura whipped around, unsheathing her MM88, releasing five quick bullets. The amateur walked forward, a bright smirk on his face, his hideous face. Syaoran didn't bother to move, just stood there and looked forward. The man looked between them: "Sorry I gotta kill you too, buddy. I'm after her, it was just you were at the wrong place…at the wrong--" He coughed up a hunk of blood, his facial features a distraught paradox. He glared at Sakura, a bright grin on her face.

"Bye bye, now." she waved, her adorable face constraining until it almost looked like she was a little girl. The man fell on his back, inches away from the building Sakura just exited. Her and Syaoran turned to make their leave again.

"Five, four, three, two, one," was what their lips read. Once those words were even mimicked, the building exploded in a pertinent blaze, spreading all throughout everything around it. The two agents charged off.

"Thanks." Sakura said, intentionally trying to keep conversation down since they were on enemy grounds.

"You're welcome. I won't tell and you won't tell."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran and Sakura were two peas in a pod, best friends, until they were both drifted off from each other. Sakura moved to China with her father, and Syaoran stayed in Japan. As fate would have it, they each joined the Mercenary Corps. One Japanese and one Chinese. Two years ago when they were nineteen, they met up with each after they had gotten the same mission. Since then, the two of them have been secretly helping each other with missions they knew they weren't capable of handling on their own.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know you can't keep doing this." A voice echoed from behind. That was the first time that Syaoran was surprised. He regained himself, turning his body around slowly. He already knew who it was, but still, once he turned around to see Fai D. Fluorite, it was bittersweet. Fai hung from a branch spruce just outside of Syaoran's private quarters. A delicate smile hung from his handsome face.

"What the hell do you want, Fai. I hope you haven't wasted your time coming to lecture me." Syaoran's snappy attitude towards Fai was his show of contentment that they were friends. Fai was almost like a big brother to him.

"Then you're gonna be pissed with me then, because that's exactly why." Syaoran let out an exasperated smile, placing his hand on the side of his face, smearing it. He propped his feet up on his bed and pantomimed himself with all ears open.

"You and Sakura-dono's situation is tough…to say the least, but you can't betray your country by siding with the Chinese, no matter if she is your best friend," Fai made a pause, his voice coming down to a low whisper, "I'm scared that this will tear you two apart even more." Syaoran looked up, an interesting look finally appearing on his face.

"Look, all I'm saying is be careful--What?" Fai stopped, as Syaoran lifted up his hand reaching out.

"Is your eye okay? Ever since your transformation into the undead, you've been rather agitated." Fai managed to stock a chortle, his finger rubbing his noise, a smile becoming the end result a blinding smile.

"Leave it to you to notice, Syaoran. You're right. Kurogane hasn't returned. Without him I cannot feed. I'm trying my best not to lose control since it's been days since I've eaten." A rumbling sounded from outside. (Syaoran lived just outside of the barrier between the Chinese and Japanese. This was because he wanted to be closer to Sakura.)

"Someone for you?" Fai vanished in the pitch-black. Syaoran grabbed the butt of his favorite gun and heaved it off the floor. He took his vest and strapped it on, charging into the night himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked to her Commanded and Chief's headquarters to relay the artifact of which she was to retrieve. In a haste, she somersaulted upward, until she landed on a tight spruce of a thick tree. She leaped off of it to land eloquently inches away from the door. She entered the security code in a lightning fast motion and ran in before the security system reacted again.

Again using her acrobatic skills, she hurdled herself over a tapestry and glided in, until she face the back of a leather chair: "I retrieved the Pendashu Stone, Tomoyo." Amethyst orbs studied Sakura's expression. Once, when Sakura was first starting out, Tomoyo could tell her of her wrong doings just by looking at her eyes. Sakura learned to conceal her feelings through complete concentration.

"Good work, Sakura. Honestly, not to undermine your skills in the least, I didn't think you'd be able to do it alone." Sakura lolled the marble at her open hands and turned to her sides.

"Sakura, there's something bothering you, isn't there? I can't have one of my best agents under stress. Please tell me what's wrong." Sakura nodded her head, taking in a deep breath. She rolled her head back.

"Nothing, its just...I'm bored. These missions you're giving me are too easy." That was a lie. What her real problem was she couldn't confide in her Chief with the information.

"Oh?" Tomoyo's face turned up in delight. Like she'd been waiting to hear that for a long time. "Then, I have a special mission for you. One that I've been dying to give." Sakura silently swallowed, the lump in her throat still evident.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Syaoran." A deep voice greeted, sounding like he and Syaoran were the best of friends.

"What do you want?" MG 26 pointed at the man's head, Syaoran accomodated that lethal combination with a long dagger hilted knife. The man only chcukled.

Fai's eyes gleamed in delight: "Kurogane." The massive man kneed Syaoran in the chest, retrieved his forearm and slammed him to the ground, "Don't let your guard down, little Syaoran. It doesn't suit you well." Syaoran flipped up, placing his machine gun back into his EK MG. Kurogane stood, his height towering over Syaoran's six feet one inch.

"Why are you, sempai?" Syaoran greeted respectfully.

"To relay a mission to you Syaoran. You're the pride of the Second Generation Mercenary Corps. I'm very proud of you, kid. However, this mission is for you, me, and Fai. If you're willing to take it up." Kurogane didn't wait for his response, but just continued to relay the open message: "The Japanese and Chinese governments have been at a differential for ages. Chinese military agents, and the Japanese Military agents could be working to unite the two countries. A world at war always results in blood, never peace. True peace is nonexistant. However, if we were to come to an understanding with each other, the many battles we would have to fight would decrease exponentially. I co-sign this mission to you two so that we can unite first: The Mercenary Corps and then Japan and China to a binding understanding. Now, I'll ask again, are you to willing to uphold this mission?"

"I will hold this duty to my life, sir." The words echoed in Syaoran's brain like a set of wind chimes. He knew that for as long as he loved Sakura the way he did, he could never hold true to his loyalty to his country.

"I will too." Before the words could even come out good, Fai leaped to his feet and was over to Kurogane in a second.

"Are you hungry?"

"So very much so." Fai pressed his lips delicately to Kurogane's skin, slithering his fangs into the nape of his neck, feeling Kurogane's delicious blood gurgle like a pool of water in the wind inside of his mouth. Syaoran always found this a spectacle to behold, finding it unfathomable how much Fai relied on Kurogane.

"When do we start?" he asked.

"Be prepared. Chinese shouldn't be taken lightly. I'll send you in by yourself tomorrow and then Fai will join you two days after. I'll come a day after Fai. We can gain stealth in numbers. Once that happens, we'll overlay the situation. Got it." Fai pressed from against Kurogane, licking the speck of blood dripping from the puncture wound. He leaned against Kurogane, his body heaving.

"Thank you. It's like a breath of fresh air. I haven't fed so good in a while." Kurogane rubbed Fai's hair down, because it was sticking up in tufts.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to hold out a little longer." A pause. "We've been tracked!" Kurogane pushed Syaoran into the protection of the bushes and Fai vanished, trying to grip on to Kurogane's sleeves.

Using his sword to redirect the bullets, Kurogane leaped into the air, throwing his blade at the enemy, creating a fissure in the ground, revealing his opponents whereabouts. He used the hilt retriever to pull back his blade and bring it to him.

Syaoran blew a frenzy of bullets at the tracker, a smoke bomb appearing from the explosion of firepower. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" He yelled. Fai grabbed the woman by the shoulders, and tightened his hold on them, until he recognized the tender feeling they provided. The woman used his time of thought to hitch a wooden knife through Fai's stomach. She back-flipped five times, until she was in a position of them all.

She brought out her MG 37 and blasted at the weakened Fai.

Syaoran threw seven daggers sideways of Syaoran, as the bullets bounced off of the titanium. The daggers sky-rocketed into the air, slamming down into the ground like it was pudding. Kurogane's sword was at the nape of the woman's neck. The masked woman turned, barely dodging the swipe of his blade. She released her ammunition at the swordsmen as well, but he swung the sword in a circle, redirecting the bullets.

Syaoran bounded from the air, landing directly behind the woman and stuck his knife deep into her back. She let out a screeching yelp and then fell to the floor.

"SYAORAN!" A gun mounted on Syaoran's head. He turned around and a gun shot sounded, throwing birds away in a non-blissful echo. Fai and Kurogane looked in horror.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! IT'S A LITTLE BORING RIGHT NOW, I KNOW, BUT BARE WITH ME. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, I WOULD LOVE THAT. I'M GOING TO UPDATING PRETTY FAST SINCE THE SCHOOL YEAR IS PRACTICALLY OVER. SO, ANYWAY: WILL SYAORAN LIVE? FIND OUT! HA! ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!  
**


End file.
